jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Nintaijutsu Emote Battle Guide
Nintaijutsu is the fighting style that combines ninjutsu and taijutsu. The user covers her/his body with the elemental ninjutsu nature they possess, they are also able to manipulate said element with proper chakra control. This is a taxing and expensive style that can turn the tides of battle if used wisely. Techniques: In order to use techniques related to Nintaijutsu, the cost per turn and chakra expense will be added to the cost of the technique, as it is mandatory to activate the style and use the technique afterward. Chakra cost for having Nintaijutsu active: Chakra control < 7 = High cost per turn. Chakra control >= 7 = Medium cost per turn. You must already have the corresponding Ninjutsu Nature to have the Nintaijutsu path. Lightning Nintaijutsu Born and developed by the shinobi that originate from Lightning country, this is a very quick and violent style. The boosts are the following as it is active. Passive If the user is hit with a taijutsu power 6 or above strike, it will cause the attacker a shock and a stun next turn. in combat ' '''Taijutsu power +2, Melee speed +2, energy +4. (Note: only when used in combat) Lightning Nintaijutsu Techniques: ' B-Rank''' Lightning Straight The user will dash in a curving motion right behind the target, hit it, and then return to a medium-range away from the target. If successful, it will be followed by the lightning nature now inside of the target to implode and cause a stun and 7 taijutsu power damage. Can be done only once every 4 turns. Melee speed invested: ' '''Melee speed 1-4: Chakra points cost 2 3 Energy. Melee speed 5-7: Chakra points cost 3 4 Energy. Melee speed 8-10: Chakra points cost 4 5 Energy. '''A-Rank:' Hell Stab The user can use varied “Nukite” (stances) of this technique, he/she will dash forward at a relative speed and attempt to do a “stabbing” motion on the target, if successful, the user will return to a medium-range position away from the target. Can be done only once every 8 turns. = ' Four-Finger Nukite ' = Chakra points cost 2 Energy 2 2 energy to dodge Damage: - 3 Taijutsu defense.' ' = Three-Finger Nukite = Chakra points cost 3 Energy 4 3 energy to dodge Damage: - 4 Taijutsu defense -1 HP. = Two-Finger Nukite = Chakra points cost 4 Energy 5 4 energy to dodge Damage: - 5 Taijutsu defense -2 HP. S-rank Lightning Oppression The user jumps from a long-medium distance away from its target (Melee speed will need to be stated to determine the possible defensive measures) and lands with a solid horizontal strike aimed from above. If successful, it will cause a -2 Melee speed and -4 taijutsu defense damage and stun to the target. Even if it is dodged, every enemy/friend will suffer an unavoidable 4 Taijutsu power damage and a stun for the next turn. Chakra points cost 4 Energy cost 3. Can be done only once every 12 turns. break through any ninjutsu defense at any level Fire Nintaijutsu The user covers its body with a flow of chakra nature fire. This style provides a decent defensive passive mechanism and a solid offensive potential. ' ' Taijutsu power +3 Melee speed +2 Taijutsu defense +2 Passive Flames - if the user is attacked with a taijutsu combo, it will cause passive damage of 3 Taijutsu power to the attacker after it.' ' Fire Nintaijutsu Techniques B-rank Flame Beheading The user casts a halo of fire surrounding his immediate area, anyone that targets the user in the following 3 turns in close quarters combat will suffer a taijutsu power damage of 5 due to the heat exposure. Chakra points cost 3 . Can be done only once every 5 turns. A-rank ' Dance of the Sun Halo' Born in the First Great War, this technique is considered a signature move from the Kaguya that excel in this Nintaijutsu. The user swings its fire infused arm in front of him/her, sending a wave of fire towards several targets. Causes -2 taijutsu defense damage and -1 the next round due to scorching damage. 3 energy to dodge Can be done only once every 6 turns. 1-2 Targets: chakra points cost: 2''' ' 3-4 Targets: chakra points cost: 3' ' 5-7 Targets: chakra points cost: 4 S-rank ' Phoenix Sage Flower ' The user casts 6 fireballs which he/she will manipulate and collide/slam into any target at any moment. These will be flying around the area and when the user focuses on a target, one or many will be shot. They will do a -2 taijutsu damage upon impact. It costs 2 energy to dodge a single shot and 3 to dodge more than one. They can be shot right after an offensive turn. Max 2 per barrage. Nintaijutsu must be active, if it is deactivated, this technique will vanish. Vs ninjutsu. Seal speed will determine the speed of the projectiles. Chakra cost: 4 chakra points. Can be done only once every 6 turns. Water Nintaijutsu This will provide a balance between offense, defense. Well rounded nature for multiple uses.' ' Passive “Be as water” - If the user is attacked with a combo, he will gain +3 energy and +1 taijutsu defense the next turn, thanks for the mobility the water provides in a defensive setting. Taijutsu power +2 Melee speed +2 Taijutsu defense +3 '''If a water technique was made before, all costs for Nintai spells will lower by 1 chakra point.' Water Nintaijutsu Techniques B-Rank Heavenly Weeping The user focuses water through his/her mouth and shapes it in “needle” shapes. He/she will then shoot them at a high speed towards the target, aimed at their vitals. It causes a -3 taijutsu defense and a -1 HP direct hit. Seal speed will determine the speed of the water-based “Senbons”. Chakra points cost 3. Can only be cast once every 7 turns. NEEDS TO BE AT CLOSE RANGE A-rank ' Tearing Torrent ' Water begins to spiral around the user’s hand, he/she would proceed to shoot it at high speed towards the target, if successful, it would cause a -4 taijutsu defense damage and launches the target to a medium-range away from their current position. Seal speed will determine the projectile’s speed. Chakra points cost 4 Can be used once every 12 turns. has a close-medium range ' S-rank' ' Water Bind' The user covers his/her arms with water, creating some sort of whips that have long/medium range. The user can be able to swing them once to strike all targets with a Taijutsu defense damage of -2. If one of the targets is below or equals 3 active taijutsu defense points, the user can wrap their whip around the selected target and slam their body on the ground for a -3 Taijutsu damage and a stun, all for an extra chakra point cost. Melee speed will determine the speed of the whips. Chakra cost 3 Can only be done once every 15 turns. Wind Nintaijutsu ' '''Wind gusts surround the body of the user, this nature provides an offensive boost. Melee speed +3 Taijutsu power +2 Energy +3 ' Passive ' “Dance of the wind” - combo energy costs will be reduced by 2 as long as this Nintaijutsu nature is active. Wind Nintaijutsu Techniques ' B-Rank''' Wind Release Slash The user forms a wind blade by swinging their arm, it will immediately be shot towards the target. It can cut through ninjutsu defense of 5 and below. Seal speed will determine the speed of the projectile. It will cause -3 taijutsu defense damage and will launch the target away from their current location to a medium-range distance. Chakra points cost 3 Can be used once every 6 turns.' ' A-Rank Vacuum Blade The user focuses wind on their hand/weapon, after this, they will attempt a direct hit to the target. Their next attack will be enhanced by +2 taijutsu power +3 melee speed. Chakra points cost 3 Can be used once every 10 turns. S-Rank Blade of Wind A very effective technique, the user creates blades that are nearly invisible, making them way harder to dodge and adding a cost of 2 energy and 2 seal speed necessary to defend against them. These sharp projectiles will be aimed at vitals (-2 HP) and cause taijutsu defense damage of -3. Chakra points cost 4 Can be used once every 16 turns. Earth Nintaijutsu A nature with exceptional defensive capabilities and a good potential if taken in the offensive route if extra expenses are made.' ' Taijutsu power +1 Melee speed +2 Taijutsu defense +4 Passive Earth fists - attacks with taijutsu power above 5 get an extra +1 taijutsu power. Earth Nintaijutsu Techniques B-rank Splinter Cannon The user stomps the ground and a ball of earth pops up to the height of their chest level, they will then punch it destroying it and sending a wave of projectiles with accumulated damage of -3 taijutsu defense and they will cause a stun upon impact, seal speed will determine the speed of the projectiles. Can only be made from a medium range Chakra cost 3 points Can only be cast once every 6 turns. A-Rank ''' '''Stone Hook The user stomps the ground and kicks a hook-shaped earth figure that will pop up, the target will suffer a -2 taijutsu defense damage and the user can immediately begin another offensive turn after this, relocating him/herself at close range from the target by launching him/her self towards the target. Seal speed will determine the hook’s speed. Chakra points cost 3 Can only be cast once every 13 turns. ' Earth Spear ' The user enhances his whole body with the durable nature to increase their endurance in physical resistance considerably for the next 3 turns with a +2 taijutsu defense points increased every defensive turn, along with that, taijutsu power will increase once by +2 only for the turn when the technique is cast. Chakra points cost 4 Can only be cast once every 16 turns.